town_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamata no Orochi
Basic Information Yamata no Orochi is an eight-headed, eight-tailed dragon of large size that occasionally appears as a character in TToR, with his most prominent role being when he helped rescue Carnie from being sacrificed. History Time in Ancient Japan At an unknown point in history, the eight-headed dragon would be born. He lived an early life similar to most other dragons until reaching adulthood. After a few misinterpreted comflicts with the local mortals, he was successfully warded off, seemingly killed. Although he was actually laying dormant, and he would later end up in a place that would later become part of the town centuries later through unknown means. Awakened The Orochi was awakened again through unknown means, although a heavy concentration of gods and demigods could have had something to do with it. Upon learning that a woman was to be sacrificed to an even more dangerous creature that could end the world, he, mainly looking to preserve himself, offered to help and was a major asset in infiltrating the area. One of his heads ended up eating the leader of operations and saving the woman, who was Carnie. He would then leave to an unknown destination. Personality Yamata no Orochi doesn’t care too much about mortals, so long as they don’t interfere in his daily life. Sometimes he would demolish villages for the fun of it, though. He would only help out another person if his life was on the line, only to preserve himself, although he may disguise it as him caring, as he is good at faking it. His several heads seem to be in perfect sync and harmony while also being of independent minds as well, which is in contrast to other multi-headed creatures whose heads always bicker with each other. Relationships Allies Cobra - Gavinrad - The trashman - Carnie Enemies Many Unnamed mortals Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Masking intentions - While he barely does this for malicious actions, he does often do it to make his acts of self preservation seem less selfish to others. Multiple heads - The Orochi has 8 heads, that are independed, but in battle can be perfectly in sync and rarely bicker. They also seem to understand that they share a stomach and so shouldn’t be competing for food, which is something some multi-headed characters tend to forget. Large Size - Being a massive dragon, he is nearly untouchable with normal weapons due to his durability and strength. Water Breathing - Despite not having gills, the Orochi is capable of breathing underwater, which is part of the reason he went undiscovered for centuries. Weaknesses Holy Weapons - Weapons made by or used by gods or demigods can be considered holy weapons, and as such are more effective against the Orochi. Some particularly strong gods could potentially also use their fists against the dragon. Lack of Venom - Like most dragons, Yamata no Orocho lacks venom of any kind, and so unlike others like Jörmungandr, he can’t poison his enemies. Slowness - Due to his size, he cannot move as quickly as other dragons can. Trivia - Yamata no Orochi is portrayed by Fiery Carnotaurus - Yamata no Orochi was one of the first creatures from Japanese mythology to be used in TToR Category:Dragons